


Sunbeams Will Soon Shine Through

by mardia



Category: Singin' in the Rain (1952)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 07:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1639352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mardia/pseuds/mardia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"With one thing or another, it didn't occur to Kathy until one night that it had been a long time since Cosmo had come over to the house." Don/Kathy/Cosmo, post-movie. Written as a Yuletide Treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunbeams Will Soon Shine Through

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Parhelion

 

 

It had been six months since Kathy had gotten the diamond ring on her finger, and they seemed to be no closer to the wedding than the day Don proposed.

One evening when Cosmo had come over, Kathy had just come out and said it. "Don, I'm sorry, but I just can't face the idea of our wedding turned into some big Hollywood production. I just want something small and intimate."

Cosmo looked up from the piano and asked, "Well, you can manage that, can't you?"

Don was already shaking his head. "It's harder than you think, Cos. After all the fuss about the engagement, the magazines are keeping a tighter watch on us than ever before."

"Trying to keep up their sales," Cosmo muttered, and then asked, "Well, what about City Hall?"

Cathy winced at the thought. "My parents would have a fit if I wasn't married by a priest." She sighed. "Oh, well. I know I'll just have to let go of the idea of having something small and intimate, but it is a shame."

Don walked over and kissed her on the forehead tenderly, and soon Cosmo was banging away on the piano keys and singing a song with the bawdiest lyrics Kathy had ever heard, and soon Kathy was laughing too hard to remember her disappointment. 

*

Two days later, Cosmo rang her up and said without preamble, "Kathy, if you could get married today to Don, would you?"

"Yes, of course," Kathy said immediately, wondering where this was going.

"How about in a week?

"Cosmo, what--" Then Kathy got what he was getting at, and said, "Oh, Cos, there's no way we can manage a wedding in a week without everyone finding out--"

"Watch me," Cosmo said confidently, and then hung up without a goodbye.

Kathy blinked at the telephone, then called Don. "Don, do you know about this ridiculous plan of Cosmo's--"

"Yes, and I think it's brilliant," Don said easily. "Wait, don't you want to--"

"Don, of course I do, it's just that there's no way--"

Don chuckled warmly and said, "Sweetheart, if there's one thing I've learned to never do, it's to bet against Cosmo when he's got a plan."

*

And Don was right, for the wedding went off beautifully. They had it at R.F's mansion, and both of Kathy's parents were there, as well as Don's mother. Cosmo was the best man, of course, and gave a truly wonderful toast that had everyone in tears from laughter. 

At the reception dinner, Kathy managed to steal away from the well-wishing guests to go over to Cosmo's side, saying, "Cosmo, I don't know how you managed it."

Cosmo beamed down at her and said, "Oh, it was easy. A little fast-talking, some elbow grease, although I've got to say that those nuns were just terrifying." At Kathy's questioning look, Cosmo said quickly, "But let's not get into that. We'll leave it off as a story for your golden anniversary dinner." 

"Cos, I just wanted to thank you again. This is exactly what I wished for," Kathy said, feeling the tears coming to her eyes for the tenth time that day. 

For once, Cosmo didn't come up with a self-deprecating joke--instead, he smiled down at her and asked, "Are you really happy, Kathy?"

"The happiest girl in the world," Kathy said, with all her heart, and leaned up to kiss Cosmo on the cheek. "And you, Cosmo, are the best friend any girl could have."

*

They were already on their honeymoon in Paris when the magazines and newspapers got word of their secret wedding. She and Don had a good laugh when Cosmo rang them up one morning and read off the headlines in his best imitation of Dora Bailey. 

"And how are you two crazy kids doing?"

Kathy smiled and leaned into Don, who put an arm around her and said, "We're about as happy as you can get, Cos. How are things back home?"

"Oh, swell--I've gotten about five notes into that symphony of mine," Cosmo told them confidently.

Later, lying in Don's arms, Kathy thought, just before she fell asleep, _I really am the luckiest girl in the world._

*

When they got back, life became a complete whirlwind--Kathy had to get started on her first picture without Don, and the shooting schedule was just absolutely mad. Don was working on his own picture too, and with their schedules, it was just enough to get home and be together, never mind wanting to go out to another movie premiere, or another Hollywood party. Most nights, it was enough to curl up next to Don and listen to the radio, his arm tight around her as he went over his script for the next day. "Don't you have lines of your own to memorize?" he'd ask, and Kathy would just smile up at him and say--

"I guess I just have a better memory than you, darling. You know what they say--women and elephants never forget."

"Is that so?" Don asked. "I didn't know I'd gotten married to a pachyderm." And Kathy would elbow him, and he'd start ticking her, and before either of them knew it, they were necking on the couch like a couple of teenagers, the scripts forgotten. 

With one thing or another, it didn't occur to Kathy until one night that it had been a long time since Cosmo had come over to the house, a long time since she'd had a real conversation with him, one that didn't just consist of quick hellos as they were rushing through to their separate sides of the set. At first, Kathy thought she must have been wrong--of course she'd talked to Cosmo for longer than that, of course he'd come to the house more often than that, how could he not have?

But when Kathy brought it up to Don, he looked dissatisfied and said, "I know, Kathy, but every time I try to invite him over, he keeps wriggling out of it. I keep thinking there's a girl in the background, and Lord knows he's busy with the department and all the music he's got to write, but--" 

It didn't seem right somehow, the more Kathy thought about it. Cosmo had been right by her side along with Don for this whole crazy ride for the last eighteen months, ever since _The Dancing Cavalier_ , and to have him so distant--it just wasn't _right_. 

*

Having made her mind up, Kathy went to confront the lion in the den, so to speak. Cosmo was in the studio, playing something by Beethoven, although Kathy couldn't think of the title. 

He looked up as she came in, his hands stilling on the keys, and gave her a bright smile. "Hey, Kathy."

"Hey, Cosmo. That sounds lovely."

"Just keeping my fingers warmed up. R.F's got me so busy, I haven't been able to do much actual playing these days."

"Is that why you haven't come to visit?" Kathy asked. That wasn't originally how she'd planned to deal with it, of course, but beating around the bush seemed completely ridiculous all of a sudden--this was Cosmo, of course they'd work it out. There was no need for subterfuge. 

For a second, something flickered across Cosmo's face, but then that smile was back in place and he said, "Well, I didn't think two newlyweds would want their bachelor friend underfoot--"

Kathy's eyes widened. "Cosmo Brown!" she exclaimed. "Is that why--you think you're not welcome?"

"Oh, come on, Kathy, you know that's not what I meant," Cosmo said quickly. "It's only--you two just got married, and I know how busy you are, and I don't think it's fair to keep busting on in and breaking up the romance--"

"Cosmo, for heaven's sake, it's not busting in if we _want_ you there," Kathy interrupted impatiently. "We've missed you terribly. Don's missed you, and so have I. Now, if you've gotten this ridiculous notion out of your head, we'd love to have you over for dinner tonight. In fact, I'm not taking no for an answer."

Cosmo just looked at her for a moment, his usual bright smile gone, and for a second, Kathy wondered what she would do if he tried to say no. But then he was smiling again, and saying, "Well, far be it from me to turn down food and good company."

*

It wasn't until the dinner that Kathy realized how much they'd missed Cosmo--Don's face lit up when he'd opened the door to find Cosmo there, and Kathy just couldn't seem to stop smiling. 

It felt _right_ to have Cosmo there, the three of them laughing and chatting about the latest gossip, the latest histrionics from the directors, the latest headlines that were too unbelievable to be true, except that they were. 

They never ran out of things to say, and moved on from dinner to dessert to after-dinner brandies, and soon the three of them were slumped onto the couch, a little drunk and tired, but content. 

Kathy nudged Cosmo after a moment and said, "You see? Does it feel like you're underfoot?"

Cosmo smiled at her, at Don, and said, "No, it doesn't."

"You missed us too, you great lummox," Don said casually, yawning. "Don't even try to deny it."

"I wouldn't dare," Cosmo said, and his voice didn't have the joking tone it usually did, and Kathy looked up at him, and for a second, she could see it--see how lonely he must have been, all this time, keeping away from them because he thought it was the right thing, never mind how much it hurt him to do so. 

Wanting only to reassure him, Kathy leaned up and gave him a quick peck on the mouth. But, somehow, when her lips met his--it wasn't a quick peck, it lasted too long for that, and became something else entirely. 

She pulled away at last, feeling ridiculous, already glancing at Don to see if he'd taken offense, if she should just blame this on the late hour and too much alcohol--

Only, when she looked over at Don, Don's face was...speculative, considering. He looked at her, and then at Cosmo, and then said, "Cos, come here a minute, why don't you?"

"Don," Cosmo said, warning, although a warning for what, Kathy wasn't sure. 

"Just for a minute," Don said, coaxing. "It's all right--Kathy, tell him it's all right."

And even though she didn't completely understand what was happening just yet, this was something Kathy could promise with ease, for it was the three of them, together, and it was going to be all right--they'd see to that. So she nodded, and said, "Cosmo, it's all right, really."

Cosmo looked at her, his expression wary, but leaned over her--and Don kissed him on the mouth, his hands reaching forward to cup Cosmo's face.

 _Oh_ , Kathy thought, surprised and not at all surprised, as she realized--this wasn't the sort of kiss for a first time, that they'd--they'd done this before, clearly, and--

Well. She _should_ have felt shocked, or appalled. 

But Don was right, just as he usually was. It was all right, it would always be all right, as long as it was the three of them together. 

So when Don and Cosmo finally pulled away, Kathy smiled, kissed both of them firmly on the lips, and said, "Now, I don't know about you two, but I believe this'll be much easier to manage if we go upstairs."

"Kathy, that's the best idea I've heard all night," Don said, and they made their way up the stairs, Cosmo still looking a little overwhelmed. Just before they reached the bedroom, Kathy turned to him and said, "Cosmo--I told you it was all right, didn't I? And when have you ever known me to not keep my word?"

Cosmo smiled at her, and said, "Never."

"So will you trust me now? Trust us?"

Cosmo's smile just got bigger. "Always."

And there it was, and there they were. And much later, as she fell asleep in the arms of the two men she loved the most, Kathy thought again, _I really am the luckiest girl in the world._

And so she was.

 


End file.
